Shikon Academy
by Erratical
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Trouble lurks ahead as the two have to deal with fame, rivals, school as well as their blooming romance. Throw in a creepy anonymous fan with serious borderline stalker tendencies and criminal intent, and that’s recipe for disaster.


I was watching an anime called Kodocha, and I really wanted to write a fan fiction about that because it's really cute… Buuut, unfortunately, it's not a category – but I'll make due.

**Note:** The first chapter or two they will be little kids, just so a bit of a bond is formed. They will eventually become teenagers.

--

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, or the storyline to Kodocha.

--

**Full summary:**

Inspired by the anime: Kodocha. After Kagome's father was killed, her mother made the tough decision of moving her family to a new town where she is enrolled in Shikon Academy, the school for gifted students. There she meets Inuyasha and his friends. During the years Inuyasha and Kagome grow close and eventually they become successful in the 'business'. A tragic turn of events lands the two of them into a penthouse together. Trouble lurks ahead as the two deal with fame, school as well as their blooming romance. Throw in a creepy anonymous fan that is a serious borderline stalker with criminal intent, and that's recipe for disaster.

Don't judge on summary. I'm horrible at them.

--

A small raven haired ten year-old trudged down a winding bike path on her way to her first day at a new elementary school. Her chocolate irises locked onto the clear blue sky, and her tiny fingers coiled tightly around the straps of her schoolbag. "Maybe today won't be so bad. Just like mama said." She said in a rather optimistic tone.

The diminutive adolescent continued onward with a new bounce in her step, and smile on her face. _Yes! I can make it through today, no problem. It will be mere child's play. _She thought confidently as she approached the large, menacing looking school. The shadow of the immense place engulfed her immediately, and she could feel her unease kicking in again. _It will be okay. It will be okay. _She reminded herself, and suddenly her legs didn't feel like dead weight.

Her girlish pink book bag bounced against her back as she picked up her pace. If she didn't hurry the bell would ring while she was still in the hall, and tardiness was not a good first impression. This would be the school where she made her lifelong friends, and create her happiest memories… That is if everything went according to plan.

She flitted through the hallway passed various classes, and eventually found her way to the office. Upon entering she bowed politely before approaching the desk. The elderly woman smiled warmly down at her, commending her on her politeness. "Well young lady, what can I do for you?" She asked, her smile widening causing the cracks in her face to show.

"I just moved here, and I registered late, so I don't have schedule." She admitted.

"Oh well then you came to the right place my dear. What's your name?" She asked, while turning towards the beige filing cabinet.

"Kagome Higurashi." She answered.

"Ah, here we are." The jovial secretary announced as she lifted a small yellow file and let it fall back on the desk top. On the tab, in bright red lettering it read; Kagome Higurashi, transfer student. Instead of handing her the entire file, the ripe old woman handed her a small half sheet of paper. "There you are my dear." She said as she handed her the sheet of paper.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Now do you need anyone to show you to your class?" She asked, only to have Kagome shake her head.

"No I think I can find it, thanks though." She said, always polite.

Kagome rushed out of the hallway and down the hall. It was a large, prestigious school. All gifted youths attended Shikon Academy, and Kagome was very gifted – even if she wouldn't admit it. The school was founded to mold the students into potential child stars, and perhaps even secure a life's career for them. Kagome never gave a lavished celebrity life much thought, she wasn't confident that she could even qualify – but her mother saw her raw talent. She knew it was enough for her to make a name for herself.

_Room 101, Mr. Myoga. _Kagome read, slowing down as she saw the black and white sign outside of room 101. The door was still cracked open, and the bell had yet to ring so she was on time. The triumphant smile had yet to form when the bell ringing shattered her clean record before it began. _Great, now I have to walk in late. _She groaned inwardly as she entered the classroom. The students were still riled up, only a few sat in their assigned seats. Kagome froze as she felt the piercing stares begin to pierce her mercilessly.

"Settle down, now. Please take your seats." The short, bald man instructed, who she guessed was Mr. Myoga. "Oh miss…" The bug-eyed teacher began. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Takahashi, in the back there." Mr. Myoga suggested. She would have preferred a seat close to the chalk board since her eye sight wasn't the greatest, but she knew better than to argue.

The walk to the back row was mortifying to say the least. The stares never ceased; it was like she had grown a second head or something. She kept her head ducked the entire time until she reached the back row. When she finally looked up she locked eyes with a silver haired boy. His amber eyes smoldered with annoyance, and it looked like it was directed to her. Kagome hadn't a clue what she had done to deserve such a horrible glare, but she returned it ten-fold.

Turning up her nose she took the seat beside him, scooting her chair as far away from him as the desk would allow. He didn't look at her, or at least she couldn't feel the burning glare as she had before. In fact, the only proof that he was even alive was the slow drumming of his nails against the wooden tabletop. Kagome sat straight up in her chair, listening to the teacher's instructions.

"Now class, since it is the first day of school why don't we spend the first hour getting to know each other? Turn to the person beside you." He inculcated. Kagome pressed her lips into a tight line, clearly not liking the partner she had been seated next to. "In ten minutes I will blow my whistle and you will trade partners with the first person that offers." He said, and blew the whistle once to signal the start of the first session. Kagome turned towards her undoubtedly reluctant partner, and forced a courteous smile on her face.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She introduced, outstretching a hand to him. "What's your name?" She asked, trying her hardest to look like she was attempting sociability. The boy slouched over, his chin in his palm – with an obvious disregard for polite conversation. It was irritating enough being hated directly by someone who you only just met, but now she was being ignored? "I don't know what crawled up your butt and died… But is it too much to ask for a little chat?" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. A small sigh of exasperation left the boy's lips as he straightened up in his chair.

"Is that any way for a _lady _to talk?" He sneered.

"I'm not a lady yet." She rebutted.

"Oh so that means you _haven't _had the surgery yet." He teased, earning a confused expression from his opposite. "Too advanced for your infant mind I take it." He muttered, turning his attention back to the front of the class.

"So mister smarty-pants…" Kagome muttered, tugging at his long silver locks. "What's your name?" She demanding, a hidden threat in her voice.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" He barked, brushing her hand away from him. "You're a little brat. I can tell this year is going to be hell." He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Well it's not going to be a picnic for me either buddy!" She barked back.

The two sat in silence for the duration of their eight minutes or so. Kagome with her arms crossed and muttering incoherently to herself, while Inuyasha brooded silently in his desk. The long awaited whistle sounded and they each breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oi Sango, trade partners with me." Inuyasha called. The girl in the row directly in front of them turned abruptly towards them. A scowl plagued her otherwise beautiful face. Her partner seemed to be unconscious on the desk beside her, and it looked to be by her doing. Sango stood up and placed the sole of her foot against the cataleptic boy's side.

"Miroku wake up." She commanded, pushing him to the ground. Kagome could feel the floor shift slightly as well as hear a muted thump. Almost instantly the boy stood up, seemingly like nothing had happened at all. He smoothed his black hair away from his face, and smiled an uneasy grin.

"What did you do this time?" Inuyasha laughed. The bit of laughter didn't sound at all sarcastic, it sounded genuine. Kagome immediately felt like the odd one out. How could she have wronged him in that short time? Miroku laughed anxiously before he edged away from the now fuming Sango.

"He's a pedophile a little boy's body!" She snapped. "I'm only gonna say this one more time, Miroku; keep your hands to yourself." She directed, stressing each word by slamming her fist into her palm.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized, a weak smile on his face. "Oh and who is this beautiful new flower?" Miroku inquired, moving passed Inuyasha and to Kagome's side. The perturbed tone in his voice invoked the feeling of unease to fall on her shoulders. "May I be the first to say, you are looking rather stunning this morning." He gushed, his eyes glistening. Before she could reply she felt a hand creep onto her thigh. A sharp shriek emitted from Kagome's mouth, and almost instantly Miroku was on the floor once again. This time both Inuyasha and Sango hovering over him with matching murderous glares.

Kagome couldn't recall hearing the scrape of Inuyasha's chair at all, or even hear his padding footsteps. She couldn't fathom a reason as to why Inuyasha had raced to her aid, especially since they weren't exactly hitting it off well. Kagome eased out of her seat smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt. The ten minutes were almost up, and she was now determined to spend it getting to know someone other than Inuyasha.

"Blue panties? I was expecting pink." Miroku commented, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Kagome took a step away from him, almost forgetting he was there.

"You are such a pervert!" Sango chided while kicking him repeatedly in the side.

"Miroku Kazaana why don't you take a seat next to Inuyasha. Perhaps then your lecherous tendencies will be thwarted." Mr. Myoga proposed while Miroku staggered to his feet. Miroku obliged, moving quickly to the vacant seat Kagome left behind. Inuyasha soon returned to his abandoned seat, and that left Kagome standing there looking like a fool.

"Kagome Higurashi, right?" Sango asked, gesturing towards the open seat. "Since I knocked my partner out, I was eavesdropping." She admitted, sitting in her original seat. Kagome smiled and took the seat beside her, already feeling a lot more comfortable than she had before.

"Yes, and you're Sango…"

"Taijiya, Sango Taijiya." She introduced, offering her hand. Kagome took her hand and gave it a quick shake before letting it go. "I'm sorry about Miroku… He's harmless really." Sango apologized. A look of disbelief read on her face but she was quick to hide it.

"No, it's alright. He wasn't that big of a bother." She assured.

"You're new right? I recognize almost everyone here from kindergarten, but I don't remember you. Did you transfer?" She asked curious, an attentive smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah I just moved here not too long ago, I wasn't at orientation or anything because I wasn't registered until two days ago." She answered. "I was hoping for a good first start, but I think I've already made an enemy…" Kagome mumbled in a displeased tone. Sango laughed sporadically, making Kagome cast her a questioning look.

"Do you mean Inuyasha?" She asked. "He's like that too everyone. We all think he's got some really big pinecone up his butt." She snickered. Kagome laughed loudly, holding her sides.

"That explains it. I would be in a bad mood too if I had one of those crammed up my butt!" She said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Yeah but he's really a softy at heart. Did you see how he clobbered Miroku when he groped you?" She pointed out. Kagome ceased her laughing spurt, and looked discreetly at Inuyasha. "He doesn't like to see girls mistreated. Which is how the two of us met. A couple of boys were picking on me in the playground, and Inuyasha and I beat them all to a pulp. Ever since then we've been friends." She explained, her eyes distant, as she was probably reminiscing.

"How did you and Miroku become friends?"

"Well we became friends, if you want to use that term, when I met Inuyasha. Those two have been friends since they were in diapers. So I guess if you want to be friends with Inuyasha you've got to accept his freak show side kick…" Sango muttered bitterly, but the words seemed more endearing on account of her tone.

The two girls seemed to be getting along quite well until the whistle sounded again. Kagome whined while Sango groaned. "Do you want to have lunch together? Inuyasha, Miroku, and I always eat our lunch together on the roof. We're not technically allowed to, but they never catch us. So what do you say?" She offered. Kagome smiled brightly, all too eager to accept the invitation.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Great, I'll see you then." Sango said, waving farewell to her new found friend. The residue of the smile still clung to Kagome's lips. _Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all…_ She thought idly to herself.

The rest of the hour had passed. She met three other students. Kikyo the queen, Hojo the charmer, and Koga the brute. While listening to the rest of the teacher's lecture Kagome tried to recall the good points of the meetings. Kikyo didn't have many good qualities, apart from her talent. She seemed rather cold and indifferent, her answers were all closed ended – like she didn't want to talk to her. Hojo was really nice, almost too nice. He was handsome too, she could remember the stares of envy she was receiving just by talking to him. Koga was rowdy, to say the least. Cocky, and seemed the two seemed to share the same dislike of Inuyasha.

_It's going fine… _She repeated inwardly. The teacher's voice faded in and out as her thoughts fell on the silver haired, uncouth Inuyasha. Just thinking about him made her grip her pencil so hard it would surely snap in two. He sat beside her and had not even exchanged a single friendly glance. In fact, he seemed just as unpleased with the seating arrangement as she was. She would have to beg the teacher to let Miroku switch seats with her… That would surely make things better for both of them.

The bell sounded, and the students shot up from their seats. Kagome who was a bit distracted with her own thoughts remained oblivious and tapped her pencil against her desk. The class began to file out of the room excited that they were being let free for lunch. Sango and Miroku had gathered up all their things, while Inuyasha was stuffing his unused notebook into his crimson bag.

"Oi, are you just gonna sit there and stare into space?" Inuyasha asked, setting his book bag down on her head. This was enough to bring her back to the real world. She pushed his bag away from her and stood up, puffing her chest out in a challenging manner.

"You two ready?" Sango asked, adjusting the straps on her bag. Kagome shot another glare at Inuyasha before she dropped her defenses and smiled warmly at her new friend.

"Yup."

"Wait why is she coming with us?" Inuyasha objected.

"I invited her. Shut up, don't argue, let's go." She said in a dismissive tone. Inuyasha groaned but didn't object. Sango smiled victoriously and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. Sango towed her out of the classroom, Inuyasha and Miroku trailing closely behind them. The hall had become rather vacant since they took a bit longer to exit. They reached a door marked: Staff Only. Sango smiled deviously as she pushed the door open. Kagome's little heart pounded nervously, afraid that they would get caught.

They climbed numerous flights of stairs before finally opening the door and stepping onto the roof. The sun caught her eyes and she had to use her hand as a visor to keep from going blind. "We eat behind here." Sango said, pointing at a structure that blocked the sun from view. The group moved to the shady area, where they took their seats. Inuyasha sprawled against the cement roof, while Miroku scooted close to Sango. Kagome unzipped her book bag pulling out a brown bagged lunch. Sango did the same. The boys just relaxed, enjoying the free period.

"Do they eat?" Kagome whispered.

"They both wake up too late to make lunch, and don't bother making it before they go to sleep. So they mooch off of me. When I'm in a good mood of course." She explained, tossing Inuyasha a green apple, and handing Miroku half of her turkey sandwich.

"So Kagome, what's your special skill?" Miroku asked before taking a bite of his food. "Like Sango is excellent in gymnastics. I'm not too shabby at acting. Inuyasha here is undecided, but he is pretty good at martial arts and the guitar." He continued, pointing at Sango and Inuyasha in order. Kagome froze, a blush creeping onto her face. She was never confident with her gift, and the one she was confident about was a bit embarrassing.

"Well I've been taught to play most instruments… But I'm best at the violin and piano. I've taken vocal classes, but I'm not an outstanding singer. I've been told I'm a fine actress…" She said, counting them off on her fingers. "But I'm best at archery." She finished in a more hushed voice. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha looked at her flabbergasted. By looking at her she didn't look like she could handle juggling all that work.

"Let me guess, you had, and have no childhood?" Inuyasha teased, taking a bit of the crisp apple.

"Well it kept my mind off other things… Childhood didn't distract me enough." She replied, a bitterness in her voice. Inuyasha shot her a curious look, but didn't go further into his interrogation.

"Well it looks like you'll fit in around here… You might even give Kikyo a run for her money." Sango praised, elbowing her lightly. Inuyasha blew raspberries, ignoring the glares he earned.

"The day you dethrone Kikyo is the day I run a lap naked around the school…" Inuyasha wagered, propping himself on his elbows.

"You're on." Kagome challenged, a smirk playing her features. She wasn't sure what got her into her, but she knew it wouldn't end well. Inuyasha smiled obliquely before pushing himself into a sitting position.

"And if you lose?"

"She'll run a lap naked!" Miroku half-sang, only to be bopped on the head by Sango. "It's only fair…" He whined in his defense.

"You're right it… It is only fair. Right Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, not sure what to say.

"And the deadline?"

"High school graduation." He answered, the smirk never leaving. "Deal?" He asked, outstretching his hand. Kagome looked at his hand timidly as if it were a snake waiting to strike.

"Deal…" She said as she slid her hand into his. She had expected it to be as cold as his glare was earlier, but instead it was warm… Almost comforting.

_Oh boy… What have I gotten myself into?_

--

**AN: ** Hey there C:

First chapter, how do you like it?

Sorry it was a little dragged out at the end, I couldn't find a spot to end it.

So I'm not sure whether or not to make them older in the next chapter, or keep them young.

So you decide. :]

10 reviews and another chapter is posted.


End file.
